For manufacture of a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) sensor, a sensor manufacturing process through direct modeling by use of a focused ion beam (FIB) has been studied to achieve a manufacturing process with a shorter TAT (turn-around time). Manufacturing a MEMS sensor having a cavity, in particular, requires a process of sealing/protecting an element of the sensor for the purpose of making the cavity vacuum to improve the performance of the sensor.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-4591 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique in which a micro-sampling piece is extracted and a corresponding sampling hole formed in a semiconductor wafer is repaired by use of a focused ion beam.